


Laura for Lunch

by Anonymous



Series: Foodporn, or Various Vore Perversions [1]
Category: Foodporn - Fandom, Original Work, Vore Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Casual Vore, Digestion, F/M, Female Prey, Huge Dick, Human, Oral Vore, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Realistic human sizes, Same size vore, Size Difference, Slight Rimming, Soft Vore, Vaginal Sex, Vore, belly bulge, consensual vore, implied non-fatal, implied reformation, male pred, prey stuffed with food, slight stuffing, swallowed whole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where people can swallow others whole and reform from being digested, people have taken to offering themselves as live, willing  meals as a profession (think the vorish equivalent of a fast-food job).<br/>This is the story of such  a meal, Laura, as she is ordered, eaten and digested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laura for Lunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/gifts), [who gave me a vore fetish with the Cherik story "Appetite"](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=who+gave+me+a+vore+fetish+with+the+Cherik+story+%22Appetite%22).



 

 

"XXX Live Meals? I want to order something small but meaty and curvy."

"Allright sir, how about Laura?"

"Not sure, never ate her."

"120 pounds, C-cup breasts, young but mature."

"Sounds good."

"How about preparation?"

"No need, I'm gonna stuff her with meat myself, if you know what I mean?"

In about 15 minutes, his doorbell rings. He opens to see a girl, 5 foot 6, and around 120 pounds, with wide hips and C-cup breast and a narrow waist. She wears the tiny top and shorts that are the caterer's uniform.

"You're my lunch, right?"

"Right. I'm Laura."

"Good. Come in." He shuts the door behind her.

"Strip, I wanna fuck you."

She gets out of the top and shorts immediately, revealing her naked, mouthwatering body.

His cock is massive, almost as thick as her thigh. He rams it into her dripping pussy in one long, powerful stroke. Her belly bulges out a little with the stretch, an inprint of his cockhead visible through the skin. He starts ramming into her hard and fast, long, slick tongue licking her face. Takes her whole head into his mouth to taste, sucking on it gently, spit dripping down from his lips to her breasts. When he opens his mouth to release her, she moans "Yes, please" and tries to lick her own flavour from his lips.

Without breaking rhythm, he licks two of his fingers and reaches around her, pushing them into her anus. She takes them easily, but her walls squeeze them tightly, hot and soft. She moans and comes almost immediately, clenching down and squirting. He fucks her through it, playing with her ass all the time. Almost as soon as she's finished, he takes his fingers and cock out of her and sets her down, pushing her down to her knees gently.

He puts his fingers in her mouth first and she licks them, tasting her own anal slime but not much else, then he takes them out and puts his cock in her mouth. She can only fit the head in, but sucks it hungrily and is soon rewarded with a large, thick load of cum filling her mouth. She gulps it all down eagerly, then licks his softening dick clean.

He leads her into the kitchen, pulls out a plate heaped with roast meat and vegetables and potatoes.

"Now, about the stuffing. I like my meals natural-fed. So, you're going to sit here and fill up that cute little belly of yours to capacity. Unless you'd rather I just shoved or poured it down your throat?"

"No. Actually I'm starving." She eats with her fingers chewing each bite carefully.

Before long she is so full she is slightly uncomfortable and her belly looks vaguely pregnant, a perfect round little bulge.

He picks up her hands one by one to lick them clean, purrs around them when she slides one down his throat, palming at the walls of his esophagus.

"Wow, it's so soft and smooth and wet."

He coughs her hand up before replying.

"The better to eat you with, my dear."

"You're going to eat me now?"

"Yes"

"How would you like me? Still, or strugglings or..."

"Sqirming. Wriggle around a bit, that always makes my lunch go down easier."

He picks her up in two massive hands and carries her over to a full length mirror, where he sits down on a chair.

Then he lifts her by her hips and captures her bare feet in his mouth, tongue massaging and tasting them. A massive swallow forces them into his throat and he tips his head back to straighten out his gullet. Her legs slide in easily, aided by gravity and her wriggling, then stop around mid-thigh. A large, flat, rough tongue whips out to taste her round, firm butt, generously coating her cheeks in slippery saliva, then prods into her crack. A lick to her anus makes her blush and press her thighs together. He worms the tip of his tongue into her tight, clenching butthole and is rewarded with the musky, earthy taste of mucus and a gush of slick, salty wetness from her cunt. She wriggles, as embarrassed as she is aroused.

Then she hears a pop and feels his mouth widen even more. The tongue guides her slick, shapely ass into his throat, followed by a round, overstuffed belly and pert, buttery breasts. Her feet and legs drop through a tight opening into a looser chamber. She feels his throat squeeze around her body, gulping her down, vibrating as he moans in pleasure at her taste. As her face disappears down his gullet the last thing she sees is an impressive set of sharp, powerful teeth closing behind her.

He goes on swallowing, squeezing her curvy, wriggling body into the loose, velvety sack of his stomach, where she lands on her ass in a warm, shallow puddle of slick mucus and digestive juices, opaque with the liquefied remains of previous meals. The walls are red, with thick folds and smaller wrinkles, slick with more of the same liquid, and soft, conforming to the shape of her body and its movement. She brings her knees up to her chest, spreading them to accomodate her stuffed belly. This brings her pussy and asshole into close contact with the slick wall and she shivers at the pleasure of rubbing against it. As her arousal mounts, she brings both hands down to her pussy, stretching it as wide as she dares with eight fingers.

Her orgasmic wriggling stimulates the walls to produce more digestive juices. They coat and drip off her skin, making it tingle and warm up delightfully, and pool up to her chin around her body. She feels her flesh softening gradually, to be churned into a nutricious mush by the powerful stomach walls and pumped into the intestines like so many other meals. He jerks his massive cock slowly, enjoying both the sight of his bulging, person-sized gut and the feeling of the squirming, voluptuous morsel inside it. As the girl's body softens into a soupy, runny paste and flows into his small intestine, he gives a mighty, satisfied belch. He's sure going to order Laura for lunch again.

 


End file.
